Moonlight and Sunrays
by RaeSage
Summary: Watching as her vampire friends suddenly died in front of her without reason, she was determined to get answers. Armed with the knowledge of what happened. Adamaris was intent to make sure her remaining friends survived even if that means protecting Niklaus and his brother. Determined and resolute she does not know how long he can resist his charms.HP fem/Kol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

"Jeremy! Now!" She heard the doppelganger shout as she grabs the stake from his jacket and throws it towards his brother.

His face still burning from the vervain weakening him and the large knife lodge through his shoulder, he's in a fair amount of pain but for the first time in the entirety of their fight he felt fear. The white oak steak in Jeremy's hands would surely kill him. A thousand years of living in this world and this is how it ends at the hands of a novice hunter and his baby vampire of a sister.

Knowing death was finally coming to him was what terrified him the most but the pain of betrayal rushing to him was greater, knowing his brother may have a part in this entire plan on killing him. It was abominable, excruciating pain. No matter their differences he didn't think Nik would actually want him dead. Yet here he is mere seconds from his death.

The hunter prepared to thrust the stake into his chest but the stake suddenly escapes his grasp and flew towards the figure standing outside their open door.

"Now, that wasn't very nice was it."

Immense relief suddenly surge through him. He looked for the source of the feminine soft yet firm voice with the hint of British accent that surely just saved his life.

There standing in the doorway was a petite young woman with the most captivating eyes he had ever seen. A pair of emerald orbs shining with radiance, large and doe like in amongst delicate white features. Establishing a striking contrast to her mass of curly raven locks reaching her the stake with one hand and looking at it clearly fascinated. She certainly was a vision, his savior.

"Who are you?" Elena shouted on guard and wary with the stranger. Pulling his precious brother at her back.

"My name is Ada." The girl finally strayed his inspecting and curious eyes at the stake and locked at him. Emerald eyes filled with curiosity trailed his face as if looking for a confirmation of something."As for why am I here, I'm here to save the damsel." She said smirking and at the final word she winked at him.

Ada. What a unassuming name for such a creature such as herself. Power and confidence radiated stared at the girl for a moment fascinated by the effect her prescence has made on him. He imagined what he must look like in the moment, face still slightly burned a knife still in his chest leaning against the kitchen counter he felt terribly weak. He remembered what had gotten him into this state in the first place and found Elena looking at him and Ada alternately clearly worried on what's coming next. Jeremy staring at the stake in Ada's hand with such intensity.

Ada met his eyes once again and looked at Jeremy. She pursed her lips, displeased and pressed the stake in her chest closely as if absorbing it overthe black coat she's wearing. "Perhaps it's best to remove temptationfor the moment." And with a blink the white oak stake she's been holding moments before has vanished. She's a witch, he realized. She stepped inside the house towards the middle of the room looking at him then staring at the kitchen utensil buried on his body.

As if this thought awoken him in his daze he suddenly snapped straight, the effect of vervain on him slowly receeding. He grasp the knife on his chest and yanked it free, throwing it at the Elena's chest the exact place on her body that she buried the knife on him only deeper with most of the blade now buried on her chest.

Elena gasp a scream forming on her throat and lurched forward. The scene certainly satisfied him.

"Elena!" Cried Jeremy catching her sister as she fall into her knees.

He stared at the hunter contemplating on how he will make him suffer without really killing him. He could remove his legs after he chopped off his arms he supposed smirking at the thought.

"Niklaus" Ada muttered softly acknowledging a new presence in the house catching his attention.

He found his brother staring at him his eyes clearly filled with worry then relief then it disappeared as if he imagined it. But he did saw it and with hidden relief he realised Nik didn't want him dead. Before he could say anything to his brother he saw him looking at Ada. First with recognition then surprise with a small amount of respect and fear that he was clearly hiding. Interesting, he thought.

"Adamaris" his brother said the name with reverence and familiarity as if greeting an old friend. Greeting the girl with a wary smile.

He stepped towards the hunter determined to finish this while Nik still can't interfere. When he was suddenly flung across the house crashing into the walls of the Gilbert's living room. He heard Nik shout with pain and the witch's voice Bonnie demanding to Jeremy to invite Nik in. He heard a pained groan beside him and found Ada sitting on the ground struggling to get up clearly she got tossed across the room as well.

Standing up he offered his hand to Ada. "Here darling, Thank you by the way." He said helping her up. Smiling as she took his offered hand. Emerald orbs captivated him for a moment when he noticed how warm her hand feels on his own.

...

Bonnie stepped inside the Gilbert's house after he flung Kol and the girl with him across the room. She didn't know who exactly the girl was but seeing her towering over Elena's kneeling figure with a knife stuck to her she figured she was the cause.

"Invite him in." Determined she tried to convey in her eyes that she has a plan on Jeremy's confused face. "Do it."

Klaus overcoming the initial pain she'd given him has finally stood up. Glaring at their figures murder clear in his eyes.

Jeremy looked at her with trust in his eyes. "Come in." He breathed apprehension simmering in his voice.

Bonnie prepared on what to come but she knew what to do.

As Klaus stepped inside the threshold of the house she took a step back running through the house she pulled Elena and Jeremy with her and when Klaus was on the exact place the unknown girl was standing moments before she focused on sending Klaus flying towards the direction his brother was now standing over the fallen figure of the girl.

As soon as Klaus was on the living room with them she sealed the boundary spell that encompassed the living room of the Gilbert's house.

Klaus seething with rage for her actions against him lunged.

Standing tall in front him safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't reach them. Bonnie looked in his eyes with defiance and victory as he tried over and over again to reach them and failed to overcome the wall of boundary spell she had cast.

"Witch, what have you done!" Simmering with rage his eyes cold and wild he glared at them. "How dare you! Do not think for a moment I was not aware of your plans to kill another of my brother. I will kill all of you without blinking." The promise in his voice clear.

Jeremy stepped forward. "You kill us, you'll never get to the cure." Trying to reason with him he continued. "You'll never be able to make any more hybrids."

Klaus looking straight at Elena's answered mockingly "You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids?" Eyes filled with malice. "I want the cure so I can destroy it." He said with finality and derision.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the witch that has us trapped Niklaus?" The slow, british accented voice drifted across the room attracting her attention.

She walked towards them. Graceful and elegant in her steps. Long corkscrew curls of raven hair surrounded her face. She can't be any younger than her yet there was something ageless and perpetual on her whole appearance. She was beautiful. Incredibly so but her eyes..

Startling and piercing emerald orbs met her eyes across the room.

She froze.

This was a witch. And she was powerful.

Power. Potent and vast was radiating from her.

Raw and pure she could feel the magic surrounding her.

And in that instance realization came that her boundary spell couldn't possibly hold her. She could shatter it if she wants she was no match for such overwhelming power.

As if reading her mind the witch smiled at her tauntingly. Intelligence blazed from her eyes with an inescapable ferocity.

Klaus turned to the girl now standing beside him. "Ada, what a surprise to see you here sweetheart." He smiled at her charmingly.

"Her name Niklaus." The mysterious girl demanded. Eyes never moving from Bonnie's still form.

"Bonnie Bennet" snapped Kol leaning against the back of the couch surveying the scene before him. "'l shall kill you last darling, so you could watch as I dealt Elena and your precious Jeremy his fate." He glared at her with such hatred her mind flashed as she remembered how he tried to kill her earlier at her school.

The girl named Ada tilted her head. "Really? A Bennet, how interesting." She mused. "I knew a Bennet once, a curious little girl named Sheila. Any relation?" she asks the expectation for an answer clear in her voice as as she stared Bonnie down.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. "Grams?" She can't help as the name escape her lips.

"A granddaughter, I suppose I could give you a head start. For Sheila of course and I'll even give you a precious counsel."

She crossed her arms and looked straight to her eyes.

Her face solemn and sincere.

"This path your on, you best be sure it is worth it. You are saturated with dark energy. A dangerous path for any witch. Such darkness. Such power. Its enticing is it not." Her voice has taken on a seductive tilt as she felt the truth resounding on her every word. "But such darkness always have its consequences. A sad and miserable fate is what awaits you if you continue on like this. You better be prepared to pay its price, my dear."

Her throat tightened at the all too knowing glint in emerald eyes, her words resounding in her soul. She was scared. Terrified at what she just heard.

Bonnie didn't know what to say.

She swallowed dryly.

"Now run along and you better be far away because Sheila's granddaughter or not I do not take lightly on being caged."

...

She watched Adamaris as she turned her back on the stricken witch her expression solemn and severe.

His brother Kol watching Ada with undisguised raw heated interest.

Elena pulled the Bennet witch from her trance. "Come on" she muttered softly and with a run they all left the house.

Klaus wondered again what Ada could possibly be doing here. She was the closest thing he has as a friend for decades now but they have not parted on good terms. Last time she saw her she was threatening to turn him into her pet cat if she ever saw him again for the next ten years.

"Adamaris Potter. The immortal witch. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Beacuse he had no doubt that she came for him. He watched as she walked around the room.

She sat down on the couch gracefully, put her hand on her chest and suddenly the white oak stake was in her hand.

Klaus froze.

Tensing up eying her form warily he looked at the piercing emerald eyes that was gazing at the stake with such fascination and wonder trailing her fingers through the metal that surrounded the wood.

Kol eyed the witch in assesment then with a determined look on his face he plopped down on the couch beside Ada smirking at him.

Kol clearly had gone mad and the Silas story he's been sprouting have put him on deeper insanity than usual, sitting with Ada holding a weapon that can kill him, his brother finally lost his mind. Klaus glared at him about to order him to stay away from the powerful witch Kol have no idea who he was sitting with. Ada's mood was difficult to determine every moment. She could be angry and playful the next.

"Oh relax Niklaus." A slow dark smile pulled crookedly at the corner of Ada's mouth her eyes shining. "I'm not about to murder anyone."

"Where did you get that?" Klaus demanded blue-grey eyes never leaving from the stake she's holding in her hand.

"Nicked it from that hunter that was about to stake your brother in the bloody kitchen." She said casually as if she was telling him she had pancakes for breakfast. "You should be more grateful".

Kol leaned in interest and put his arm on the back of the couch they were sitting on and smiled charmingly at Ada. "I'm beyond grateful darling, tell me how can I repay my savior. What services shall I perform to settle the debt that I owe you." He leaned in suggestively his mouth inches from her ears as he whispered the last sentence.

He saw Ada stiffen at the closeness eying his brother in the corner of her eyes.

"Why?" Klaus wondered. Ada rarely interferes with fights not her own.

"Clearly she cannot let just a handsome piece of man like myself just die. The world would be devastated. I believe it was love at first sight, isnt it darling?" Tapping his fingers on the smooth surface of the back of the couch Kol stretched his legs in front of him and crossed his ankles arrogantly.

Rolling her eyes Ada looked up at him. "Your brother's more obnoxious than you. I did not know that was possible." She said ignoring Kol. "I'll tell you later why. Whats with these metals" she asked fingers tracing the metals on the stake.

"Its lined with magic, made it indestructible." He decided to answer her for the moment knowing he would not get anything from her before her curiosity was sated.

She held the piece of wood at eye level. "Indestructible hmm.." She mused then grasp it with both hands a soft light envoloped it for a second. She smiled then without warning she throws it at him.

Too surprise to move he saw the stake bounce from his stomach and flopped on the floor. Stunned he picked it up and inspected it. It looks exactly the same yet touching it, it felt more rubber than wood.

Laughing loudly Kol's eyes brighten with mirth "That was brilliant. You should have seen your face Nik." His brother teased giving the witch a delighted smile.

"That spell will fade quickly. It is still indestructible. I will think of a more permanent solution." she summoned the stake back into her hands and twirled it in her fingers

"Why are you doing this Ada and why have you come in the first place?" Darkly annoyed at her audacity to trick him.

She smirked at him with amusement. "I just a bought a lovely painting in town. I think it was a snowflake, something about post modernism.."

"Enough Adamaris!" Klaus snapped losing his patience and tired of her games. "Why are you here?"

"Oh fine I'll tell you." Ada sighed, putting the white oak stake down on the table in front of them and leaning on the couch crossing her arms. "You remember Roberto and Carla don't you?"

"Roberto the artist yes, I do not recall the other one." He remembered the painter one of the few vampires that seem to always hang around Ada.

"Of course you don't." She muttered sarcastically. "Anyway there we were enjoying a perfectly nice night watching a movie then the person sitting next to me, Carla suddenly dropped dead. In a few seconds Roberto was gone too. I could not figure out why my friends just suddenly died. Believe me I searched for answers."

"Maybe the movie was too dreadful and they died of dissatisfaction." Injected Kol glaring at the white oak stake in the table in front of him.

He ignored him but he was starting to figure out where Ada's story was going.

Running her hands through her hair. Ada grimaced and sighed softly. "Then news started coming, random vampires all around the world dead the same moment Roberto and Carla did. What did they have in common why them?"

"And then I realized their all connected, all of them from the same bloodline"

"Finn." Klaus said flatly, ending her account of what she was trying to say.

Finally clear on what bought Ada here. He scoffed. "So you are here to what? Keep me from any harm so some of your precious vampire friends of whom I surmise was from my bloodline would be safe from dropping like flies in case I was killed?" He finished with derisive laughter.

_Next Chapter: More background about Ada and her being immortal witch. The story behind Klaus being threatened to be turned into a cat. And we found out what Ada thinks about Kol._

_This is my first story so reviews and advice are welcome. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally clear on what bought Ada here. He scoffed. "So you are here to what? Keep me from any harm so some of your precious vampire friends of whom I surmise was from my bloodline would be safe from dropping like flies in case I was killed?" He finished with derisive laughter._

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not planning on being your keeper. I'll be the one who will end up killing you if that were to happen." Ada scoffed the idea of spending every waking moment with Niklaus was certainly a disturbing concept. "No, I have a less murderous solution. A complex protection charm to prevent anything on penetrating your dead rotten heart" Sneering at him teasingly she once again tried to sneak a glance to the man sitting beside her.

He was lounging in the couch lazily. A taunting smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as he watched her and Niklaus talked. Deep brown eyes with startling depth darting between her and his brother. His dark hair a mess from the earlier scuffle made him look rugged and casual. His face though was anything but. She had not expected him to look so handsome, from the stories Klaus has told her he was always portrayed as the impulsive and wild brother he can't control. But there's no sign of rampant or savageness in his form. Aristocratic features trailed his face, gentle and smooth. A stark contrast on what he looked he liked when she first saw him; face burned, panic drowning in his eyes.

She had not failed to notice his deep eyes following her every move since he helped her stand up after they got thrown across the room. The moment their hands touched Ada felt an overwhelming desire not to let go which troubled her. Never have been she felt such draw over someone and that unsettled her. She was trying to avoid any possible contact from him since then.

Of course Kol sitting next to her isn't exactly making matters easier. He was not touching her but she hyper aware of the small distance of his body from her person. Ada was having a hard time to act as nonchalant as possible to his close presence.

"And you are going to this out of the goodness of your heart?" Niklaus snapped him from her gazing.

Putting her index finger on her chin Ada looked up at Niklaus. "You'll owe me of course and Kristina, Charles and Theo are safe." Kristina and Charles are siblings who she met years ago, the helped they'd given her cant be ignored. They had been loyal friends ever since. Theo was recently turned three years ago by Niklaus. She was ignoring his calls and to get her attention, he lashed out and turned one of her students forcefully. The most promising one of the bunch too, every few years she take a two or three witches under her wing and help them reach their potential. Now Theodore is a common vampire with no magic who could have achieved something far greater if Niklaus hadn't thrown a temper tantrum.

Niklaus smirked at him wolfishly. "Oh yes darling Theodore. How is he?" No doubt remembering the fit she threw once she discovered what he had done to her prodigy.

"Fine now. He did have a few suicidal months after you turned him. You moron. What a waste of talent. He could have been brilliant." Ada snapped at him still irritated at the stunt he pulled.

"And when will you perform this spell?"

Kol tugged at her curly hair twirling its ends at his fingers. "Am I included in this magical protection, sweetheart? Surely you cant let your future beloved be unprotected."

Her hand shot out slapping his hands away from her head, despising the tingles that erupted at her nerve endings. Future beloved, she scoffed. The audacity, granted she did plan on including him because she discovered Josephine, Charles wife and one of her closest confidant was sired to him. Ada was in no hurry reassuring Kol after what he said. Let him sweat she thought.

"We'll discuss it later. After we get out of this, now tell me Niklaus what did you do to get yourself in this mess?" Ada asked, curious on what exactly was happening in this quaint little town. "And what did you do to pissed them off?" She turned to Kol, she saw the vampire girl and the hunter that was about to kill him before, hatred and determination clear in their eyes.

"Well to be fair I did attempt to remove both of Jeremy's arms." Kol answered casually smiling at the thought crazily.

Brilliant. Why does she always seem to attract crazy unbalanced individuals?

"You should find a new hobby. Dismemberment is not healthy you know." She rolled her eyes. Really this is just her luck being drawn to an insane person.

"I was just trying to prevent them digging up Nik's stupid cure." Kol shrugged eyes looking over Niklaus with challenge.

"What cure?"

...

Stefan paced in front of the fireplace of the Salvatore house. The other occupants in the room tense and silent. Damon was downing another drink. Their plan to kill Kol failed, after the boundary spell is broken he and Klaus was sure to come after all of them. Bonnie bought them some time to think of a plan but ever since Elena and Jeremy filled them with what happened at the Gilberts house she's been sitting quietly and staring at her hands wringing it disconcertingly.

"We failed. We should just start running now and ask Katherine advice on how to hide from Klaus for the rest of our lives." Jeremy said quietly closing his eyes and leaning at the back of the sofa he's been sitting on dejectedly.

Elena stand up eyeing everyone in the room. "No, we could still do this. Professor Shane already knows where the cure is located so we know where to go. We just need to complete Jeremy's mark for the spell Bonnie need and then we can shove the cure to Kol and Klaus's throat." She said determined and refusing to give up.

"Alright, Im not planning on hiding and living like Katherine. We have no choice. We need to see this through. Jeremy just needs to complete his mark then we can leave. Twelve vampires to die at his hand for it to be finished according to the shady professor. We have what three days before they can get out right Bonnie?" Damon drawled swishing the drink in the glass his holding.

"No.." Bonnie looked up at Damon her eyes wide with urgency.

"Don't worry your judgy little head we'll do it Stefan's way, only criminals so it doesn't tug on your guilty conscience." Interrupted Damon smirking at her direction.

Bonnie glared at Damon irritated at his interruption he presumed. "We don't have three days. If we're going to do something we need to do it now and do it fast."

Elena whirled and turned around to face Bonnie. "What do you mean? You said it should hold them three days, four days max."

"That girl with them, she's a witch. A powerful one. It's only a matter of time before she broke the boundary spell. We need to leave now."

A witch. As if they need more adversary at the moment. The silence that followed by Bonnie's revelation knowing that Klaus and Kol can get out any moment was broken by Damon.

"The mystery girl that ruined all of our plans. Who is she anyway?"

"She said her name was Ada." Elena said softly eyes looking at Bonnie with a worried frown.

Jeremy sat up straighter in his position in the sofa. "Klaus called her Adamaris" he whispered.

Adamaris. He thought the name sounds familiar, he was sure he had heard it before. A powerful witch, he mused. Then he remembered Gloria's conversation with Klaus in Chicago.

_"Gloria, my favourite witch!" exclaimed Klaus looking at the white haired woman with a charming smile._

_Gloria folded her arms and with narrowed eyes said "Now we both know that's not true. I heard you're friends with the immortal witch. Why would you need me if you have the most powerful witch in your side? She was quite fond of your paintings I hear."_

_"Ah yes Adamaris.." he said the name with reverence as if uttering something worthy of veneration._

_"She was quite upset with me at the moment. Threatened to turn me into a cat if he ever saw me again in this decade." Shaking his head slowly his lips twisted into a grimace of distaste._

_Gloria snorted. "Sounds like her, threatened to burn down my bar if she got bored waiting for the information she needs from me."_

_Klaus smirked at the witch. "Isn't she delightful? But I can't come to her so you'll do for the moment."_

Stefan's eyes widened as he remembered the name. "She's friends with Klaus before I think."

"You knew her?" Elena asked surprise clear in her voice.

"I just heard of her while I was with Klaus in Chicago. Gloria called her the immortal witch." He explained. The idea of her coming after them was certainly not a pleasant thought. If she was so powerful that even Gloria was scared of her was discouraging.

Damon stand up and lock eyes with him. "The immortal witch. That doesn't sound very good." He said slowly.

...

Kol watched the exquisite creature before him facing him with a raised eyebrow and sceptical look in her eyes. She had shed her black coat that was now lying on the back of the single seat chair she's currently sitting in. She moved away from him after he started playing with her hair earlier. He saw the peculiar tattoo at his wrist a circle inside a triangle with a straight line cutting it in half, he wondered what does it stands for.

She sat there quietly all night as they told her about the Brotherhood of the Five, the map in their bodies leading to a cure for immortality. He told her about the risk of waking Silas for their quest to find the cure. She listened to his fears with interest while Nik scoffed at his tales dismissing them as ramblings of a mad person.

"Silas.. I've heard of him of course but not much was known about him. Not surprising since you apparently murdered his worshippers." Ada mused fingers playing with the pendant of the necklace she was wearing.

She frowned, deep in thought. He could tell she was still coming to terms on what she learned but she listened to him. Did not dismiss his words and warnings as if they were nothing like everybody has so far.

"But why the interest in the cure in the first place Niklaus? You are the one who told them about it. I doubt your planning on taking it." She glanced at his brother who was standing there staring at the windows outside.

"Oh Nik wanted it to cure the stupid doppelganger. He needs her to be human. So he can make more of his hybrids again after he slaughtered the lot of them." Kol snapped. Nik already bragged to Ada earlier about him breaking his curse without her help and siring a new race. "Apparently he'd do anything to make it happen even killing his own brother." He hissed glaring at the back of his brother's head.

"I did not know they were planning to kill you, you idiot. Why do you think I went to this bloody house in the first place?" He growled but didn't bother to turn around, instead throwing his forearm to the window expecting it to break only to encounter the wall of air that's caging them.

The sound of the door opening and footsteps reaching them halt the words he was going to say next. He glanced at the hallway and his gaze met the eyes of Tyler Lockwood.

...

_Thank you for all the response and reviews. I was really excited to read them. To answer some of the questions, Ada had already killed Voldemort just like in the Deathly Hallows so dont worry he's not in the picture anymore. I'm more focused on the Vampire diaries characters so Im not sure any characters from Harry Potter will make appearance._

_I really love Kol's character in the series. His scenes on the last episode in the Originals with Klaus and Rebekah was so awesome.. ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_"Just as the way sun is behind the moon's light reflection, _

_I know that everything which comes into my life,_

_ or everything I notice, I see, I hear, has a story behind it. _

_ And that story connects it to me. So I become curious to know these back stories. _

_And the more I know them, the more I know myself, each time in a different way."_

* * *

She watched silently as Niklaus and the dark haired boy exchange murderous and venomous words. He certainly looks very furious. Hate and malice crystallized in his every word. He can't surmise if he is very brave or very stupid to antagonize Niklaus like that. Probably stupid.

"Who is he?" Ada asked Kol who was watching the scene with disinterest and boredom.

"One of Nik's hybrids, the only one left I think. Apparently not for long though." As they heard Niklaus delivered another gruesome promise on how he will end the boy's life.

Kol ignored them and focused his attention on her, sending a charming smile in her way a dimple appearing in the middle of his chin.

Ada crossed her legs and leaned back on the chair suspicious on the way he was looking at her.

"So tell me more about yourself dear Ada." He said her name slowly as if savouring each letter in his tongue.

"My brother called you the immortal witch. Are you really immortal or is it just spells and herbs like other witches do."

"Nothing is truly immortal." She mused avoiding his piercing and intense gaze.

"I certainly can die. I just don't stay dead." She quickly followed that sentence before he can say another word. "I was a wand wielder before."

Surprised with her statement he stared at her with those deep brown eyes so dark they almost blend in with his pupils. His eyes widened for a moment question and curiosity bleeding through them then he blinked.

Taking the hint and ignoring her first statement he drawled "I knew a lot about witches and the different types of magic out there. I studied them even though I can't perform magic anymore. Learned all I possibly could. I even taught a few witches over the centuries," a soft smile curving at the corner of his lips.

Realization flooded through her.

He loved magic... misses it so much that he seeks the nearest thing in his grasp to feel it. That explains some of the stories Niklaus shared with her. About a brother who was fond of travelling and running around with witches.

"A wand wielder though... I've only met a few those. They were very good at staying hidden. You can't use them anymore?"

Rubbing the tattoo in her wrist her fingers tracing the line that represents the elderwand, she closed her eyes a few seconds.

"I don't need to." She said flatly.

She remembered waking up after the final battle of Hogwarts exhausted and drained it was a few hours before she noticed the tattoo in her wrist. Deep black lines marking her pale skin, the symbol of deathly hallows united etched permanent on her. She did not know what it means at first, but when she found her invisibility cloak had lost its magic, the once invaluable cloak holds nothing but a mere sentimental value now. It did not take long for her to figure out what had happened. She tested the elderwand and discovered it on the same state as the cloak. She didn't bother finding the resurrection stone in the forest she knew without a doubt the result with be the same. The truth rang clear in her mind.

The powers are now within her.

It did take long to get used it. Her magic not limited by the wand. Ada could do many things now with just a thought. She thought that was the only gift she had been granted with. It became apparent though that her body didn't age. It was like her whole being was frozen at the moment the bloody tattoo had appeared in her wrists.

She could not figure out if it was gift or a curse.

Ada saw it as a curse at first.

She always dreamt of having a family of her own someday. A big family with a least four children and all of that was shattered when she realised her body was incapable of change. She watched as all of her friends moved on from their lives and started their own families while she remains the same. It was painful to watch. Realizing she can't ever have life she envisioned for herself but she prevailed.

She accepted her fate and tried to find purpose in her life. She travelled, discovered different forms of magic around the world. Over the years, she took in witches; wand wielders even wiccans with great potentials. She helped them as they create and develop enormous contributions to magic and to the world.

She learned to enjoy life.

She conjured a flock of butterflies in the air. Each with different colours watching as they flew around the room for a few seconds then landed on top of Kol's head.

Forming at the top of his hair like a multicolored crown.

Then their wings vanished and they turned into caterpillars crawling into his hair. She smiled as Kol tilted his head and a tiny caterpillar fell on his shoulders.

"Bloody hell.." he exclaimed, standing up he shook his head wildly.

"You need a haircut," she stated.

Caterpillars landing on his jacket caught fire. Small flames erupted on brown clothes replacing the caterpillars. Kol shrugged it off his body and throws it across the room.

"Just tell me of you wanted me out of my clothes, darling. No need to get nasty about it." He said after he recovered and glared at her.

She smirked at him tauntingly still amused by his actions and the expression on his face when the fire started.

"Noted," she said charmingly.

She looked around the room and notice Niklaus smiling at her and Kol bemusedly apparently over at the spat he has going on with his hybrid when another figure walked into the house.

Ada remembered her. Blond and charming with bright blue eyes shining with eagerness, as she asked about purchasing Niklaus painting at the bar.

She watched Klaus as he eyed the blond vampire who was talking at the dark haired boy in the kitchen, with interest and is that affection she saw in his eyes?

Interesting.

"Hello Caroline." He said softly, catching her attention.

Caroline turned around and surveyed the other occupants on the room. She was startled when she saw her.

"I know you."

Ada smiled, raised her right hand and wiggled her fingers in greeting. "How are you Miss Forbes?"

"You asked me about his snowflake painting." Caroline's eyes moving between her and Klaus.

She saw her holding a brown bag she assumed was food and summoned it to her. "Brilliant, you brought breakfast. I was getting hungry."

Caroline yelped in surprise as the bag was yanked from her grasp. "But that was not for-"

Ada cut her off and turned to Niklaus smugly. "I told you I got your painting Niklaus. Not one of your finest but you know I'm a sucker for your works."

"Yes, I am already aware of your obsession, Adamaris. Now, eat your breakfast and be silent, love."

Obsession, she snorted. She was not obsessed! So what if she appreciates his work, he should be grateful she liked his art or she would not have given him as many as the favors he requested from her over the years.

She watched as Niklaus and Caroline exchange heated words. There was something different about the way he talked to her. She could not figure out what it is. Ada eyed him with scrutiny finally noticing on what is amiss.

He was teeming with emotions.

Remarkable... how she can bring out that response in Niklaus. He generally just issued threats to get things done. He thought some emotions weak and beneath him. But he is usually more dangerous in this state.

"So you fancy paintings and artworks? I could draw you a portrait." Kol said softly drawing her attention.

She opened the paper bag and was pleased to find muffins inside.

"Nik gave me lessons before you know. Granted it was centuries ago... but I'm sure it'll turn up splendid." He smirked at her leaning against the furniture.

She was surprised by the abrupt movement from the other side of the room as Klaus pushes the body of the girl away from him. His lips lines with blood, he obviously lost his temper and had bitten Caroline. "Now that was definitely worth the calories." He smirked at Tyler's horrified expression across the room.

"Was that really necessary Niklaus?" Adamaris sighed.

...

Kol watched Ada as she listened to his stories. He was telling about the group of witches he run with during the 1700's, the magic they used, the tools they utilized to increase their power. She was a wonderful listener. Grinning at the amusing tales she regaled her with and crinkling her nose in distaste as he told her the some of the gruesome deeds for rituals he witnessed.

He contrived to be as nice to her as possible so she would include him as well on the spell he was planning on doing with Niklaus to protect him. That means he'll be safe even from Nik's wretched daggers. The attempt to kill him tonight had been too close. He underestimated the doppelganger and her worshipers a few times now he resolved never to make that mistake again. He needs the extra protection Adamaris could provide.

But talking with her, he noticed a lot of things. The way her eyes would shine in interest when he told her something she did not know. She would roll her eyes when she thinks he was being obnoxious. And she would give an enchanting smile when he described the amazing feats of magic he came across.

She was captivating.

He has always coveted powerful witches. Now how to make her attached to him, utterly loyal she will do his bidding. He charmed countless witches before, promised them power and things they want most in the world. It is easy after that to get what he wants from them.

Something told him this one would not be that easy.

How did Niklaus earned her friendship he wondered. He did not seem interested or attracted to her if anything their relationship reminds him of his with Rebakah. He turned to look at his brother who was brooding at the corner of the room. Avoiding looking at the delirious baby vampire lying on the couch.

Who was he kidding? He has no doubt he will end up saving her when she was near death.

Disgusted by his brother and can't wait to tell Bekah about this he remembered his phone and called her.

"Kol this better be a tremendous apology," she growled. "I cannot believe you have the nerve to call me!" Well Bekah certainly sounds angry and he remembered the last time they talked she threatened to dagger him and he retaliated by raising the white oak stake against her.

"Oh you know very well I wouldn't have done it Beks" he snapped. No matter their differences and squabble Rebakah was family and he just wanted to scare her. "Where are you? I'm trapped in the stupid doppelganger's house with Klaus." He complained, about to tell her how miserable he is watching Nik fawn over the baby vampire when he heard the distant voice of Elena.

"Was that the Nik's former blood bag voice? You wouldn't by any chance kill the doppelganger and her brother for me would you?" he asked.

"Maybe Elena, she's useless anyway. Jeremy we still need" she answered. He could almost imagine Rebekah smirking at Elena.

"Why are you with them sister? Don't tell me you still want that stupid cure! Rebekah you should stop this nonsense and prevent them from waking Silas."

"Kol I don't want to hear you foolish ramblings about things that doesn't exist."

"Silas is real. You should do well—" he was cut off when the line went dead. She hung up on him.

"Bekah...!" he huffed annoyed.

Ada was watching him as he paced around the room. "So I haven't met Rebekah yet only heard stories from Niklaus. What is she like?" she asked grinning at him, her emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity.

He was always closest to Rebekah out of all his siblings after Henrik. Niklaus was the one who doted on her but Kol would always be the one Bekah would go to if she was sad and angry. He would let her whine and rant for a while then work on cheering her up. He always enjoyed riling her up and watch as she throws things around him. But Rebekah has always been bloody stubborn, the most obstinate out of all of them.

"She's insufferable is what she is."

* * *

_Sorry for this chapter, its a bit of a filler. I did have fun writing that scene with the butterflies. Next chapter will have more action, I promise._

_Thank you so much for all the reviews favorites and follows. I need help finding a Beta, any recommendations?_

_Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think._

_Favorite Reviewers this week are : __Dark-Supernatural-Angel and skendo. Thanks for your awesome reviews!_


End file.
